


Word Time

by Ship_On_The_Sea



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, feel free to take any of these and write about them, i don't mind at all lol, just a compilation of prompts/ideas/concepts, most if not all are fluff, not actually a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea
Summary: I have a thing where I sometimes make my friends give me words and I make things from those words they give me, and I've decided that hey, let's share it on here!They're all either fic prompts, concepts riding on certain aus, or simply just cute/fluffy ideas. Y'all are free to take any of these ideas and run with them I don't mind at all!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's me, back again!
> 
> Now, this isn't an actual fic, sorry if that disappoints you. This is just a compilation of prompts and ideas I create based off random words my friends give me, a phenomenon I've dubbed as "word time".
> 
> You're free to use any of the ideas in this as inspo for your own fic, I'd love to see that! I don't care if you give credit tho like I'm not really protective of these ideas lol
> 
> This first chapter will contain all of the word times I've done previously, and any other chapter after this will be new things I've come up with.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all have fun reading these really short idea things!

words: cheese and leaf

pre-modern au where Dream lives in the outskirts of a town basically looking like Robin Hood but he just hunts and George is some sort of baker who recently moved into town and is curious about the town's rumors of a wicked man who lives in the forest so he goes exploring, gets almost attacked by something, but Dream gets him and is like "Hi??? What are you doing in here???" and George is like "??? You the wicked man?" and Dream's like "Yeah I guess but the only thing wicked about me is that I make good broths with random herb leaves I find"

* * *

words: seaglass, dawn, and ladder

beach thing au: George spends a summer abroad at this beach town and meets Dream, who works at the local ice cream parlor. They become quick friends, and even quicker crushes. They love to spend dawns and dusks on the beach, picking up little bits of seaglass that Dream has the hobby of making into jewelry, something his mother taught him to do one year as a kid. One day Dream even takes George to a really old treehouse hidden in a patch of woods, and ngl both of them get scared really bad when a step on the ladder breaks and Dream almost falls, but he turns out okay.  
Basically one of those "I met this guy while on summer vacation and we had a fling for the summer but then I have to go home" except they make sure to get each other's phone numbers and if you guys want a good ending the next year they go to university/college and turns out they attend the same school

(My friend is actually working this idea into her own fic, it's called "Seaglass" and is on Wattpad!! I recommend checking it out!)

* * *

words: butterfly and cotton candy

au where they meet for the first time at a park, George on a bench eating cotton candy because why not, and Dream chasing the dog he was paid by a neighbor to walk who was chasing a butterfly. One thing leads to another and George is knocked off the bench by the dog and Dream's like "OH MY GOD I'M SORRY" and George is like "lol you're good but your buying me more cotton candy mine fell to the floor and your dog is sniffing it" and picks it up and throws it away before the dog can eat it and Dream, gay panicking, is like "yeah ofc" and I think we know how this goes they keep meeting at the park, become friends to lovers and all, a common theme being Dream bringing George little bits of cotton candy and butterflies are always everyway because again why not

* * *

word: synthesizer

Dj au where Dream is a semi-famous dj who specializes in synthesizers, especially voice synths, and George is a bartender at the joint and becomes a great fan of Dream but the thing is Dream has a vibe like Marshmallow and doesn't show his face- it's behind a mask- and basically become entranced by this mysterious man and turns out the two bodyguards/bouncers, Sapnap and Bad, personally know Dream and are like "Yeah you're chill wanna meet him?" and so they drag George over like "Hey meet our coworker he's really chill for the most part, pretty fun." and George had never heard Dream without a voice synth altering his voice and about ascends when he speaks to him for the first time like "Oh hey, I'm Dream, what's your name?" and yeah that's it that's the au

* * *

words: coffee, hoodie, and glow

coffee shop au time:  
Dream, despite having an intolerance to coffee, works at a local coffee shop, and is always recognizable by his lime green hoodie which clashes so strongly with the interior of the lil shop that he almost sees to glow like a glow stick but nobody really minds because he's nice and funny and one of the best people working there so the hoodie is more like a sign of "hey, best boy is right here" (unless Bad is there, then they tie for best boy)  
One day new in town George comes in and the first thing to come out of his mouth when he approaches the counter is "Your hoodie clashes with the shop", which causes Dream to laugh so hard he's almost on the floor and he's just like "WHY WAS THAT THE FIRST THING YOU SAY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU THAT WAS SO BLUNT I CAN'T BREATH-" and ends up making George start laughing too and that's a good thing because he wasn't having that good of a day and they end up talking for a couple of minutes because nobody is behind George, the shop is empty, and George is like "idk what to order, what's you opinon?" and Dream just goes "Oh I can't drink coffee it messes my stomach up" and George is just like "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEN WHY DO YOU WORK HERE???" and Dream's just like "I like the aesthetic, okay?" "But your practically-glowing hoodie is ruining it tho-" "shut up"  
After that day George becomes a regular and ends up talking so much to Dream while he works that Sapnap literally puts a stool next to the counter with a sign reading "George's official stool" and the first time Dream sees it he almost dies laughing and so does George when he sees it

* * *

words: lightswitch, headboard, and tenderness

So this is another concept/idea riding within an established relationship meetup au:

first night, ofc they're sharing a bed who are we kidding, and Dream's turned off the lighswitch and he's getting into bed and so is George but the man can't see and doesn't know where's what and ends up smacking his head mega hard on the headboard and it obviously hurts and so as an apology Dream immediately wraps his arms around him and rubs soft circles into his hair really tender-like while George is all like "I'm burning this cursed house down, your bed just gave me a concussion, Dream, I swear I cracked my skull, I've been given brain damage" and Dream's all like "Shush George talking isn't going to make your head feel any better I'm sorry you hit it on my headboard I'll make it up tomorrow okay?" and gives him a lil goodnight kiss and George suddenly feels like 100% better

* * *

words: book, jump rope, and outlet

okay so au where they meet at a park  
Dream is reading a book on a bench, and George is playing jumprope with some kids from his neighborhood because he was asked to babysit them for a bit. At some point one of the kids swings the jumprope too hard, the other lets go, and the thing goes flying and hits Dream in the face.  
Dream is confused, the kids start shrieking, and George has a stroke like "WHY DID YOU LET GO OF THE ROPE IT JUST HIT THAT GUY IN THE FACE OH MY GOD-" and all of them scitter over like "we're so sorry!" but Dream, sporting the beginning of a bloody nose is all like "oh no you're fine lol" and George has another stroke like "SLAISLFKJAS:LKASFDAS NO ITS NOT FINE" but Dream waves it away and stands up and leaves like "haha I said it's fine, accidents happen."

They see each other the next week because George is once again looking after the same kids with the same jump rope and when they see Dream all of them minus Dream just freeze like "oh god its the man" and Dream spots them, smiles, and is like "Oh great you guys are back! Can I jump rope with you guys this time?"  
And basically the jump rope becomes an outlet for George and Dream to chat, and the kids love it because they're so fun when they're together and they get to play as rowdy as they want with them and its all fun and games but one week they forget the jump rope and Dream's like :( but he does have his book so he sits them all down and reads to them and that's when George realizes he's in love lmao

* * *

words: grass and fairy lights

Okay so riding off a meetup au:

Dream decides to confess his feelings one night while they're at this local fair thing where there's even fireworks at the end that Dream helps set up (we'll get back to this detail in a little bit) and it's really pretty because fairy lights are strung up everywhere like in trees, on booths, looping between the little booths overhead the walkway, really really pretty. And they have a great time, playing little booth games and snacking on some tasty snack and finally firework time and Dream guides George to sit in front of a lake on some soft grass away from all the lights for better seeing and after a while of chatting the fireworks finally begin and to George's surprise the majority hit the blue or yellow/white spectrum and he just turns to Dream like "Did you do that?" and Dream's answer isn't a yes or no, it's "I'm in love with you." and ofc George knows that's a yes lmao

* * *

words: succulent, theft, and upside-down

So this is going to be a weird-ass au thing:  
plant shop au: George owns a little flower shop with a joined apartment on the second floor and is just chilling one night when someone breaks into his shop and he goes downstairs like "WHO?? WHAT??" and there's Dream, trying to steal a succulent and for some reason is hanging upside down from the cieling rafters because his friends dared him and he's just like "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm sorry I planned to pay for this and any damaged please don't call the police on me-" and george, epitone of chill, is just like "..... as long as you pay I don't really care if this was because of a dare but don't break into any more shops omg"

more of a crackfic type au but

* * *

words: juxtapose, lilt, dulcet, and inexorable (not explicitly a prompt, it's more of a snippet, but y'all can still use it if you want)

They sit, side-by-side, emotions juxtapose. One calm, the other frantic.  
"I'm freaking out, I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling, what these emotions are," George quietly begins.  
"It's okay," Dream replies, voice dulcet, a gentle lilt rising as he continued to speak. "Take your time, you're alright, George."  
"They always say butterflies... But that's not they feel like at all."  
"Well, what does it feel like then?"  
"I'm not sure, it kind of feels like I ate something bad and my stomach's upset from it. It's not painful, just feels a little queasy."  
"Like you're on a carnival ride or something?"  
"Yeah, kind of."  
"I think that's just a sympton that you like someone, George. Happens to everyone."  
"I know, it just feels weird. I wish it would stop."  
"It's kinda inexorable, I don't think it'll stop until you tell them how you feel."  
"I'm not ready, though."  
"That's fine, just take your time. I have a feeling I know who it is."  
"......... I hope not." Dream started laughing lightly.  
"Let's just say if it's who I think it is, you don't have to worry about being rejected."  
"... You like me back?"  
Dream started laughing harder, "Yes, you idiot!"

* * *

words: burrito, desperate, and tshirt

George drops a burrito on his shirt and it gets messed up and desparately needs a clean shirt but they aren't anywhere where he can get a shirt and change so he practically begs Dream for help because he's wearing a hoodie over a shirt and he just stands up, goes into the nearest restroom, and comes out with his shirt in his hand like "here you big baby, change into my shirt"

* * *

words: pizza and ruse

fake dating au; In order to get their parents off their backs about finding that "special someone" they decide to "date" until their parents seem satisfied, and then have such a bad "break up" that they tell their parents to never talk about relationships to them again  
It works, for the most part, at first. But play a ruse long enough and it becomes the truth. They start falling for each other and are like "oh no", and their plan starts to almost break as they kinda panic, but they're able to keep it together.  
Until one night they order pizza at one of their places, and are in the middle of eating some when Dream just goes "we should kiss in front of one of our parents, I think." and George, beginning to panic, is like alsdaklfjs "I've never kissed anyone before though i don't know how that works." and Dream just deadpans "We can practice, like, right now?" and after a few minutes of George trying to reboot his brain because the suggestion broke him, they decide to "practice", which was supposed to be a feelingless attempt at kissing to make sure George knew what he was doing, but quickly grew into actually kissing because they kinda realized right then and there "oh, we like each other, huh."

* * *

words: rug and quilt

medieval au where George's family works as a weaver and makes rugs and quilts for the nobility. Dream is basically like Robin Hood except if Robin Hood was more of a little shit but he still pulls pranks on the corrupted sheriff and gives back the money he steals to keep for himself without the king knowing.   
One day while George is trying to simultaneously finish a quilt and rug commissioned by one of their patron families the Sherrif barges into his house and demands all his money and George while wanting to fight back just angrily hands him the gold and not even five minutes later someone knocks on his door and he goes out to find his money on his doorstep and he's like "Okay?????"  
Dream kinda sticks around not showing himself because shhhh mystery until one night Dream kinda takes a prank too far, almost gets caught but gets a little injured and goes to the nearest place he knows where there's needle and thread to patch himself up and just kinda wakes George up by knocking on his door like "Hi can I use you stuff real quick I'm bleeding out" and George is just like "uhm don't kill me but sure" and while Dream is giving himself aid George learns he's the guys going around and returning people's money and George is like "okay I have a crush now-"

* * *

words: tightrope, harvest, and tail

"city boy goes to small town" type au where Dream, city parkour boy, goes to a small town to stay with his grandmother for a bit for circumstances unexplicitedly stated and she owns a small farm where she sells her harvasts to local markets and pays some of the town's younger adults and late teens to work there for money and while Dream is walking down the very long driveway of her far to reach her house, walking along the flat wooden fence along the farmland like a tightrope, carrying a cat that he kinda rescued because he tail was caught in the fence and she wasn't happy with that, this dude comes up to him like "you're going to fall." and Dream's just like "nah" and that's how he gets into an argument with a stranger for five minutes while walking along a fence and he's surprisingly having the time of his life arguing with this guy and when he gets to the end of the fence he lets the cat down and jumps off the fence and his grandmother comes out and they hug and the dude who is obviously George is like "Oh wait Mrs. WasTaken (don't laugh at my name choice) that's your grandson?" and she's just like "Yes, the one I keep mentioning!" and George is just like "woops just argued with my boss's grandson the first time I meet him-"  
Basically Dream now lives with his grandmother and works on the farm because he finds it fun especially with George and of course they fall in love and of course his grandmother and is like the wingman other than Sapnap, old childhood friend of Dream when he used to visit his grandmother every summer, who also works part-time at the farm

* * *

word: comet

idea/concept riding on the classic meetup au: One night there is a scheduled meteor shower to pass over them, and what better way to spend a night other than sitting outside the house and watching the comets fly by, being just out of city limits leaving the sky perfectly clear.  
They use a spare blanket of Dream's to lay on the moist grass and sit down right before it starts, laughing at each other's jokes. They're honestly caught off guard by the comets when they come, having become too entranced by each other.  
The meteor shower lasts just over an hour, and while George watched the comets in wonder, Dream watched George in awe, slowly drifting off to sleep due to the familiar setting and comfortable atmosphere. Near the end he actually does manage to doze off enough to fall against George, and he spends the remainder of the shower watching him in a mirroring sense of awe.

I think that's all of them?


	2. Homework + Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> User cursed_croissant suggested I do the words "homework" and "pride", and to also throw in some established relationship, and I find that mixture interesting, so here I am!

words: homework and pride (and established relationship) 

Concept/idea thing where they come up with this huge idea for a coded plugin but Dream doesn't know how to code a certain portion and decides to do some "homework" about it which really means searching up how to do it on Youtube and on websites but it's like, a super difficult or super unknown thing and he can't find anything on it and he's getting growingly frustrated but doesn't reach out and ask for help because his pride would be wounded but George is an observant bf and notices Dream getting frustrated and is able to slowly and gently coax Dream into asking for help through multiple rounds of cuddling (if they're living with each other) or intimate facetime calls (if they're not living with each other) and George is just like "thanks for coming for help" and he starts helping him and eventually they find a thing that'll teach them how to do it and after a pause for celebration Dream learns what he needed to learn and they finish the plugin together.


	3. Bicycle + Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by a new friend I made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the hardest one I've done just because I blanked at "horse" lmao, I hope this prompt is good!

words: bicycle and horse

small town au thing idk bare with me here: so basically Dream and George live in a small town and George has just moved there because of getting a new job and uses a bicycle to go to and from work and on one of his bike rides he encounters this man on a horse just,,,, taking a little stroll and George is like "woah a horse" and Dream, obviously the guy on the horse, just turns to him like "Oh hi there?" and George is like "Oh didn't mean to say that out loud!" and at the same time it like "good god attractive alsdkjaosdiaf" and Dream is like "dear lord who is that he's really pretty-" and George just goes "I've never been this close to a horse before" and Dream, gay panicking, just blurts "If you want we can stop so you can pet her, her name's Biscuit" and George goes "Oh, like the wafers or the chocolate ones?" and Dream just pauses for a minute like "....... what? Oh my god wait you're british why didn't I hear that in the accent omg-" but they stop anyways and George pets the horse and the horse is sweet although kinda startled easily and it's all good

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your own words if you want lol, just comment like 1-3 at most!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Herbs, Spices, and Really Good Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481757) by [Burning_Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Feather/pseuds/Burning_Feather)




End file.
